1. Field
The present invention relates to an advertisement distribution system.
2. Related Art
Technology has been disclosed that offers a platform for matching businesses that want to advertise on a social network service or the like with creators who want to undertake the work of creating advertisements, and that allows for the online ordering and distribution of banner images and other such advertising materials (Non-Patent Document 1).